


Halloween

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Halloween in space, Kissing, Multi, Party, scarlett is queen of halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Halloween doesn't exist in the future but Auri isn't going to let that stop her celebrating. After enlightening the squad about her favourite holiday, they all agree to dress up and celebrate properly. It ends up being one of the best Halloween's she's ever had.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I won't tell you what it is but prepare yourself for Fin's costume.

“What are you doing?” Kal asked as he walked into the common room and found Auri surrounded by piles of fabric.

“Making Halloween costumes,” she replied simply as if that explained anything to Kal.

“Hallow-what?” Auri stopped her sewing and looked up at him.

“Wait. Has no one ever explained Halloween to you? I thought Tyler or someone would have at least.”

“No. I have never heard of this Halloween.”

“Well, looks like I’ve got some educating to do.” She cleared some space on the floor beside her and patted the spot. Kal came and sat beside her. Before she could start explaining, however, the rest of the squad wandered in.

“Hey guys, what’s u- what are you doing?” Tyler looked quite taken aback when he noticed the mess of material that had taken over the entire space. 

“She’s making Halloween costumes,” Kal supplied. That didn’t seem to clear anything up for the rest of the squad either and Auri frowned at their puzzled expressions.

“It is October right?” She asked.

“Yeah…” Tyler looked deep in thought when he answered, like he was trying to figure out a particularly difficult astrodynamics question. “Halloween, you said?”

“Yep. What, do you guys not celebrate that anymore?”

“I’ve never even heard of it,” Cat said and most everyone else murmured agreements.

“I read something about it once but I can’t remember anything about it.” Tyler seemed irritated by his own lack of knowledge.

“I believe Halloween is an old Earth festival that took place on the last day of October,” Zila piped up. Of course she’d be the one that knew. “It’s origins were in ancient folklore and it was considered to be the day the veil between the physical world and spirit world was thinnest. In modern times it was more an excuse to dress up, typically in scary costumes, and receive candy from neighbours.” Everyone stared at her in surprise for a moment. Zila really did know everything.

“Yeah that’s about the gist of it,” Auri admitted.

“Sounds weird. I’m in,” Fin said, an excited glint in his eyes. “What do we do?”

“Well everyone celebrates- celebra_ted_ differently…”

“Tell us.” Kal smiled encouragingly and Auri explained everything. All the traditions she’d heard of anyway. Pumpkin carving, trick or treating, the parties, the decorating, the costumes, the movie marathons, the haunted houses and ghost tours. Everyone looked beyond excited by the time she was done.

“That sounds like so much fun,” Scarlett exclaimed. “Why don’t we do that anymore?”

“I don’t know but we’re bringing this tradition back,” Cat said. Auri was positively beaming. She loved Halloween and was over the moon that all her friends seemed so excited about it.

“Okay so what are the rules for costumes?” Tyler asked.

“There are none. Some people do scary, some go as their favourite characters, animals, memes, objects, celebrities, nurses, princesses. Literally anything. Some people go all out and some just throw on a short skirt and some cat ears. It’s really up to you.”

“Oh I am going to have so much fun with this.” Finian’s eyes were gleaming and Tyler shot him a nervous look.

“I think telling him about this might have been a mistake.” And Auri had to admit, Tyler was probably right. Still. It would certainly be interesting.

“Don’t worry goldenboy. You’re going to _love_ my costume.”

“I definitely don’t want to see it now,” Cat grimaced.

“I second that.” Kal spoke for the first time in a while. “I’m not sure what to wear myself.”

“Don’t worry,” Auri said with a grin. “I’ve got you covered.” Well that was that, then. If Auri had already decided on something like this, nothing was going to sway her. 

“Ooo!” Scarlett suddenly jumped up from where she’d been perched on the arm of a sofa. “We should tell everyone else about Halloween and have a proper party!”

“Oh my god, yes!” Auri jumped up as well. This might just turn out to be the best Halloween she’d ever had.

* * *

A week later saw the squad and half the legion taking over one of the huge training rooms, dancing and drinking in their homemade costumes. Auri was pleased to see that a lot of people had put real effort into their outfits, though none more so than Scarlett. She’d truly gone all out and embraced the Halloween spookiness and her horror makeup was concerningly convincing. Cat was watching her from the spot she’d claimed against the wall by a plastic skeleton, drink in hand, obviously pining. Auri hoped maybe Cat would finally do something about that tonight or that Scarlett might finally realise. For someone so good at reading people, she was incredibly clueless about her best friend.

Cat looked _good_. Auri didn’t usually look at Cat that way but even she had to admit the girl was killing it in her retro _Top Gun_ style pilot outfit tonight. Surely Scarlett would take notice of that. Plenty of other people were. Her thoughts on the Cat/Scarlett situation were abruptly cut off when Kal rejoined her with two cups of who knew what.

“Is this living up to your expectations?” He asked as he handed her one of the cups, his cloak brushing against her with the motion. 

Auri was very proud of her work on their costumes. She hadn’t even had to think about what they were going to go as. Frodo and Legolas. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to get Kal dressed up as her favourite elf and well, she was short with dark hair and a love of _Lord of the Rings_. Obviously she had to come as Frodo. And she’d put a lot of effort into making their costumes look good.

“It’s even better than I’d hoped it would be. Everyone really got into it.”

“They certainly did.” Kal surveyed the room, a smile on his face at how well it had all turned out. At how happy it was making Auri.

“Think we have the best costumes?” Auri asked him.

“Yes. Although Scarlett also looks- _Great Maker_…” Auri turned to see what had shocked Kal so much and nearly choked on her drink. Finian had just walked in. And he’d certainly had fun with his costume, as promised. Auri wasn’t sure whether she should regret mentioning the existence of slutty nurse costumes or not. On the one hand, it was hilarious. On the other, she could happily have gone the rest of her life without seeing Fin wearing such a short dress. And just where the hell had he managed to find fishnets?

“Hey, have you guys seen Fin?” Tyler, dressed in a very tight spandex superhero costume, walked up to them then, already a bit drunk and clearly not having noticed where their eyes were trained yet. Auri didn’t have speech back yet and lifted her hand, wordlessly pointing in Finian’s direction. Tyler’s eyes followed her finger and he let out a strangled noise when he finally laid eyes on the boy.

“…_Fuck…me_…”

“Funny, I always thought it would be the other way around,” Scarlett teased as she came over and joined them.

“Yeah, usually…” Tyler said absentmindedly before realising he was talking to his twin sister about his sexual preferences and that was not a conversation either of them wanted to have. “I mean…”

“Just stop talking,” Scarlett cut him off.

“Good idea.”

“Happy Halloween!” Finian yelled when he neared the group, eyes raking over Tyler, very clearly enjoying the sight.

“Yeah, I think it will be,” Tyler breathed, eyes still trained on his boyfriend. Scarlett and Auri both groaned in disgust.

“Get your mind out of the gutter or get out of here,” Scarlett warned him. Tyler thought about it for a moment but the longer Finian looked at him like he wanted to eat him alive, the more he wanted to leave and let it happen.

“Okay, looks like we’ll be off then,” Tyler said. Finian was grinning when Tyler took his arm and pulled him away from everyone, disgusted noises following in their wake.

“Maker, I hate being around them sometimes,” Scarlett bemoaned.

“I don’t know. They’re kinda cute,” Auri tried to defend.

“I’m not sure you would be saying that if you had walked in on some of the things I have.” Kal shuddered at some of the memories.

“Is that not why knocking was invented?” She asked.

“Knocking doesn’t make a difference when they’re doing it in the halls and common room,” Scarlett pointed out.

“Point taken. It’s nice they’re both happy though.”

“I suppose.”

“So…what about you?” Auri seized the opportunity to broach the subject of her and Cat. “Anyone making_ you_ happy yet?”

“Not at the moment.” Her eyes flicked over to where Cat was standing though and Auri didn’t fail to notice. She exchanged a glance with Kal who nodded slightly, encouraging her to continue.

“You should go for it, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“With Cat.”

“What!?” Scarlett’s eyes widened.

“How have you not noticed she likes you too?”

“Even I find it rather obvious,” Kal backed up.

“Oh.” Scarlett’s eyes returned to Cat who was looking her way as well. She offered her a smile and raised her beer in acknowledgement. Scarlett waved back quickly before turning back to Auri as she spoke again.

“Go get her.”

“Okay,” Scarlett said absently and walked across the room without another word.

“Everyone owes me big time for putting an end to all that pining,” Auri said as she turned back to Kal, now able to give him her full attention like she wanted.

“We do. And what is it I am to owe you for this?”

“A kiss,” Auri suggested with a small smile.

“I think that would be a fair price.” He paid it then and there, leaning down to lightly press their lips together for a moment before pulling away again. His smile was all kinds of fond and Auri felt it warm her from the inside out.

“You know, I think it would be okay for you to pay everyone’s debts. Don’t you?”

“I do think that would be acceptable.”

“Do you wanna get out of here then?” She asked.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay at the party a bit longer? You were very excited for this tradition.”

“We can have another one next year. Besides, there’s another Halloween tradition I want to introduce you to.”

“And what tradition might that be?” He asked, intrigued. Auri grinned.

“The one where you ‘watch’ horror movies and make out when it gets scary.” Kal’s eyebrows shot up but he was smiling, clearly pleased at that idea.

“I think that sounds like a very good tradition.”

“Me too. Come on.” She took his hand and started tugging him towards the exit. “Let’s go.”

“Do you not wish to say goodbye to the others?”

“They’re already gone.” And looking around, Kal realised she was right. Tyler and Finian were very conspicuously absent from the party - there was no way you could miss them in those outfits - and Scarlett seemed to have slipped away with Cat almost immediately after she’d left them both. Neither of them had any idea where Zila was but she probably hadn’t stayed for long in the first place.

The light in the hall was blinding and they stopped in the doorway for a minute to let their eyes adjust. They immediately wished they hadn’t when a few feet down the hall they saw Tyler and Fin kissing _very_ enthusiastically. How hard was it to wait until they reached one of their rooms?

“Will you two get a room?” Auri said pointedly. Thankfully they stopped and turned to her to apologise. Well, Tyler did. Finian didn’t look the least bit sorry. “I got Cat and Scarlett to get it together by the way. Feel free to thank me.” She grinned, knowing how much both girls’ pining had been driving Tyler mad.

“Oh thank the Maker,” he breathed out. Something flashed in Fin’s eyes in response to Tyler’s words and tone and Auri decided she definitely did not want to know. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry. Kal’s got it covered.” Tyler waggled his eyebrows suggestively at that and Auri managed to only blush a little. 

“Would you like me to pay his debt now?” Kal asked.

“Yes, please.” She stood on her toes as Kal leaned down and again captured her lips in a soft kiss. He lingered for longer this time and Auri let him. She wasn’t going to be the one to end this. A throat being cleared is what finally did.

“What was that you told us about getting a room?” Fin asked, a smug smirk on his face. Auri rolled her eyes at him.

“I wasn’t groping my boyfriend’s ass, unlike you.” Fin and Tyler just shrugged as if there’d been no problem with what they were doing. “Just find somewhere private before you start taking each other’s clothes off. Please.”

“We’ll _try_,” Fin assured. Shaking her head, Auri took Kal’s hand again and started walking down the hall.

“We’re going to bed. See you tomorrow. Stay safe!” She called over her shoulder.

“You too!” Tyler yelled back while Fin wolf-whistled.

“Yes Pixieboy! Get i-”

“Shut up Fin.” Tyler stopped him before he could finish whatever he’d been about to say. Thank god for Tyler Jones.

“I get where you and Scarlett are coming from now,” Auri sighed when they rounded a corner. “They are not cute.”

“They certainly aren’t. But you are.” Auri’s cheeks flushed at that and she bit back a grin.

“So are you Legolas.” Kal frowned down at her.

“I would not say I am cute.”

“I would.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek quickly and he couldn’t help but smile at the action. “Come on. You’ve still several people’s debts to pay.” And, when they reached Auri’s room, pay them he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing this kind of fic. It's honestly so much fun. And after this and Movie Night, I'm questioning why on Earth I spend all my time writing romance when I can be writing fun squad stuff like this.  
I hope you guys like this kinda thing too because I'm hoping to write a lot more of it in the future now.


End file.
